


mistakes like this

by jooniemonie



Series: Gamefics [12]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cheating??, Ethan Winters - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Mia Winters - Freeform, Secret Relationship, but it was right though, mature content, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: suggested song to listen while reading; "Mistakes Like This by Prelow".





	mistakes like this

* * *

He smiled below her, heading to her neck, kissing all around it to find a spot. She gasped, wrapping her arms around his back, reaching for his slick dirty blond hair, tugging it.

"E-Ethan, I think we shouldn't do t-this." she bit her bottom lip, moaning in process.

He stopped for a while, going to her collar bone, "Why not?" he paused. "I think it's definitely right."

She breathed out, as he trailed kisses reaching out to her lips, pressing his lips against hers.

> _This is very wrong. What would (boyfriend's name) think of me? A whore?_ She thought, as she kissed him back.

They pulled away, Ethan carressing her cheeks, "I know it's very wrong for you, but I just can't help it. I hope you would understand, (First name)."

(First name) sighed, smiling sweetly at him, nodding, "I do too. And, it's alright."

"You do?"

She bit her bottom lip again, sitting up to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then rested her forehead to his, "Yes."

He slyly smiled, kissing her passionately, then pulling away slightly, "I even saw Mia and your boyfriend together this one night. We're all even now, I guess."

"You saw them together?"

Ethan chuckled, pecking her nose, "Yeah. But I don't care anymore, as long as I'm with you now."

She giggled, pressing her lips to his once more, enjoying their night together.

* * *

 


End file.
